Conventional high lift systems comprise leading edge flaps (slats) and trailing edge flaps (flaps), which are driven via a power control unit (PCU). This power control unit generally consists of two hydraulic motors which are connected by a speed-adding gear unit. The drive torque is transferred to the individual drive stations via a transmission shaft system. Each drive station consists of a branch gear unit, a station force limiting device and a planetary gear set (rotation actuator). From the planetary gear set, the drive forces are introduced into the landing flap via lever arms. As a result, the landing flap travels along a guide rail to the corresponding end position which was previously specified via the switch in the cockpit (flap lever).
As well as the speed-adding gear unit, a torque-adding gear unit may also be used as a coupling gear unit.
In this context, for redundancy, in both cases the power control unit consists of two motors interconnected by a gear unit. If a fault occurs in one of the two motors, the high lift system is driven by the remaining motor. Because of the rotational-speed-adding gear unit, a fault with one motor may cause the retraction and extension time of the high lift system to increase.
Furthermore, with speed-adding coupling gear units a brake and an actuation unit may be required for each motor. If one of the motors cannot produce torque or can no longer produce sufficient torque, the brake associated therewith may have to be actuated, since otherwise the motor may adopt an undefined rotational speed which may oppose the intended movement. In power control units having torque-adding coupling gear units, a coupling is often further required in addition to the brake. The actuation unit is known as a control valve in a hydraulic motor and as motor control electronics (MCE) in an electric motor.
Furthermore, a number of components may be necessary for the required redundancy. A coupling gear unit connecting the two drive trains may also be necessary, and this may result in additional weight. If there is a fault, the high lift system may continue to be available at a reduced speed. This must be brought about by the gear unit in the rotational-speed-adding solution, and it is intended in the torque-adding solution so as to keep the component weight as low as possible.
For example, motors for high lift systems in which a coupling gear unit is configured as a speed-adding gear unit may be used. Two hydraulic motors may be used, and may form a first and a second drive train. In terms of the rotational speed, the coupling gear unit connects the two drive trains in such a way as to add the speed.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.